Where to go
by KataIsSomebody
Summary: Kagome brought her friends to the Modern Era. Now the might be in danger of exposure! Kagome has to choose... Modern Era and have her unnatural firends found. Once there she meets Kata a hanyou who is friends with Sesshomaru. Kata's daughter,Saki, a full youkai chose to follow Sesshomaru on his travels to finish off Naraku. Will she finish the journey with her lord and companions?
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life!**

Kagome's P.O.V

I touched the recently polished casket. Kikyo's name was engraved on the top. The lid was shut sealing Kikyo's sickly pale face inside. I backed up then bowed respectfully. As I came up from the bow I felt a sturdy hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Sesshomaru. He came to replace the absence of InuYasha. I smiled lightly giving my thanks to him. I stepped into line between Sota and my mother. Kikyo was killed in a car crash. I was lucky to climb out after it crashed but once they let me see the rest I saw paramedics pulling out Kikyo. When the results came back to us… Kikyo died suddenly. No pain what so ever. InuYasha found out once I got home. Anyway as soon as after Sesshomaru bowed the priest said a few words and had some cemetery- workers carry Kikyo's casket to the grave site. I ran to the car and slipped into the passenger seat. Not many came to Kikyo's funeral. As my mother put the keys into ignition I looked behind them to see Sesshomaru walking. She frowned. "Didn't they ever ask for rides?" Mom asked. "I don't know. Though I have seen them walk around a lot.." I murmured. Sota then popped between us as we pulled into the Hirugashi Shrine. "Kagome! Can we please go see Shippo and Rin?" I sighed. When I brought my friends back with me to the Modern Era, Sota has been obsessed with playing with Shippo and Rin. "I guess. But! Only if you can come back home alone. I need to get ready for my beach day with Hojo, Yuki, and Eri!" Sota nodded and I got out of the car and walked further into the Hirugashi Shrine. There was a forest that my family decided could be for InuYasha and the others. I heard Jaken then Rin and some quiet words from Sesshomaru as we entered the forest. "SOTA!" Rin's squeal of delight rang through the forest. Soon out of nowhere came the girl only to be followed by Shippo and Jaken. "Rin! I asked Kagome if I was able to play. Is that alright with you guys?" Sesshomaru leaned against a tree "I guess so." Kagome looked at Sessh. "Where is Inuyasha?" Sessh looked at me and shrugged. "He said he was going somewhere later.." I nodded "Thanks." I ran out and my mom waved "Kagome! You are going to miss going to the beach!" I sprinted into my house and ran into my room quickly changing. I ran back out and jumped into the car with Yuki, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo. "Hey! Ready for the beach?" I said smiling. "YEAH" They laughed as I looked back. It felt if someone was watching me.

I shook off the feeling as we reached the beach. I ran and dove in the sand laughing. But it was silent. I opened my eyes to see Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki laughing as Hojo was leaning for … A KISS! "WHAT THE !" I screamed and jumped back and my head hit some soft cloth. I looked up to see a smirking boy. 'Inuyasha!" I say brightening a bit. Inuyasha held his arms around me as he glared at Hojo. "What were you about to do to her?" Hojo gulped and Ayumi squealed "Inuyasha coming to save Kagome how romantic!" Hojo glared at Inuyasha " Who are you?" Inuyasha let go of me and stood face to face with Hojo "I am her are you?" Hojo looked at me. "You know this guy?" I smiled "Uh yeah." Hojo got up and brushed into Inuyasha before running off. Inuyasha growled then looked and me. "Did he touch you?" I shook my head as he went to Yuki and the girls. " Kagome needs to come with me. Something happened." The girls nodded and smiled "Yeah sure whatever!" They smiled as Inuyasha helped me up and walked off. We stood by a forest. He put me on his back as he ran through the forest towards the Hirugashi Shrine. Once there I jumped off his back and ran inside. I took off my shoes and looked around. Mom was cleaning the dishes. Sota was in his room. Gramps was talking to Mom about some herbs. I turned to Inuyasha. "What happened?" Inuyasha sniffed "Nothing." I crossed my arms "Then why did you say something did?" He peeked an eye at me. "Cause then your friends would keep gawking at me and being all mushy." I laughed and walked away "Wait where are you going?"

"To my room so I can get into my regular clothes." I called over my shoulder.

"Yep. I'm going to watch that weird screen in the living room." Inuyasha called as he shuffled off. I smiled and got changed to a dark blue sweater and a light blue skirt then ran downstairs then tackled Inuyasha who was watching Power Rangers. 'NO!" I growled as I took the remote and flipped channels then sighed "Power Ranger re runs or a movie?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Movie I guess." He replied

"What genre?"

"I dunno. Horror?"

"Okay!" I flipped to a movie channel and saw Resident Evil was on. "EEK!" I asked her mom if we could watch it. "I guess so just don't keep the lights on all night." Mom answered. I pressed okay and sat by Inuyasha. He shut off the lights and only glanced at me when I covered my eyes when I saw the zombies attacking. I then jumped and hid my face in my hands. "Inuyasha you are a despicable hanyou!" I whined. I felt arms wrap around me and I looked up to see him hugging me. "Zombies aren't real." He murmured. "Demons weren't real till I went into the well.." I pointed out. Inuyasha chuckled "That's different." I instinctively snuggled into his chest. He tensed and calmed down. I watched and only hugged tighter when the scary parts came up. One time a really scary part came up and I squeaked and hid my face into his kimono top.

Then the movie was halfway done when I felt my eyes droop. Then I fell asleep.I dreamt of that scary movie. Why must Resident Evil be so scary yet tempting. Why?

**Kagome: Hey thanks for reading!**

**Inuyasha: Review.-reaches for some chips.-**

**Kagome:_ **

**Inuyasha: o.o –takes some then runs off -  
**

**Kagome: INUYASHA SIT!**

**(Thud)**

**Me: We will get back to them…. So please review. o.o INUYASHA YOU IDIOT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha: - rubs dirt off clothing – Oh hey… keep reading Kata will be working every day then typing at night for you guys!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha… you are ruining Kata's breakfast..**

**Inuyasha: So.. –sniffs-**

**Me: -Slaps Inuyasha with a sausage – SHUSH YOU!I don't own Inuyasha…**

Kagome's P.O.V.

I woke up to snoring and I reached over and hit Buyo thinking he was my alarm clock.

A cat screech made me sit up Inuyasha was beside me chuckling. "Shush." I punched him playfully.

"You jumped about five feet in the air." He laughed with his hand over his face.

I grabbed the remote and changed a weird talk show to Power Rangers. "Watch Power Rangers I wil be right back." I said as I climbed the stairs to my room and grabbed a turquoise t-shirt with Unspoken on the front. I grabbed a black skirt and headed to the shower. Once in there I stripped my clothing and jumped in. I finished and dried myself off. I put on my outfit and blow dried my hair. Then I walked down stairs to find Inuyasha glued to the screen. He then looked at me. "Your friends called.. they said they are coming over no matter what." I widened my eyes. "What is it? Kagome?" Inuyasha stared at me. "They shouldn't come here. They will see the cabin…" Inuyasha moaned and fell back. "We need to get you guys back to the Feudal Era! Except for Sango. She doesn't have the unnatural looking like you guys and I can't let Miroku stay cause… yeah." Inuyasha looked at me and nodded. "I will bring everyone back. Just get Sango looking like your cousin or something!" he got up and ran out. I ran to my room and grabbed jeans and a simple long sleeve shirt. Then I ran downstairs to see Sango looking for me. "Get dressed into this! You are my cousin from Tokyo!" I said throwing the clothes at went to my bedroom. She came downstairs as soon as there was knocking at my door. I gave them thumbs up sign as I answered it. "KAGOME!" Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki jumped me. "Hey you guys!"

"Where's Inuyasha?" Ayumi asked looking around.

"Yeah and who's this cute little boy and girl?" Eri said gawking and Shippo and Sango.

"Um Inuyasha had to go and this is Sango my cousin from Tokyo!" I replied as Sango sat on the stairs, unusually silent. "Ohh. Well konnichiwa Sango!" Ayumi said smiling. Eri gave me a look and said "But she looks nothing like your family.." I gulped and Sango grabbed my hand and dragged me out running. "They caught us Kagome." We ran to the well and she sealed the doors shut. "Okay choose now Kagome. Stay here in the Modern Era where we all will be exposed. Or the Feudal where we can find a way to stay alive." I looked outside and touched the well before saying my heart torn in two. "Feudal Era." Sango smiled and said "Good. You're going to look good in a kimono." I smiled as she took my hand and we jumped into the well.

**Inuyasha: Hope you enjoyed.**

**Sango: I know I did.**

**Kagome: -Plays with hair.-**

**Me: OHMIGOD Kagome whatchya thinking about?**

**Kagome: 0.0 –looks at Kata- Shouldn't you be in the story?**

**Me: Well people this might be made into consideration. I might add a half demon into this story so Kagome can keep Inuyasha haha**

**Inuyasha: Uhhhh**

**Kagome: Inuyasha _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3= Welcome to the Feudal Era. Forever?

Kagome's P.O.V.

We climbed the well to see Inuyasha waiting with Miroku. Inuyasha's eyes brightened when he saw me. He helped me out while Miroku got Sango out only to be slapped. "YOUR DISGUSTING MIROKU!" She growled. I laughed then got tackled by Rin and Shippo. "Okay, Okay!" I said laughing as I got up and held Shippo in my arms and Rin held my leg. Sesshomaru came over and picked up Rin as Shippo jumped out of my arms and ran down to Kaede's hut. Sango walked beside me as Inuyasha listened to Miroku talk on and on though I think Sesshomaru was getting the worst. Rin was on his shoulder talking away and when he answered she laughed and started talking again. Jaken stood by him rolling his eyes at Rin. "Kagome.." Sango snapped her fingers. "Huh oh yeah?" I replied

"I just said. Want to make a bonfire tonight?" She repeated

'Sure!" I said excited.

"Cool I'm going to tell Inuyasha and the others." She said as she ran off. I felt someone staring at me and knew it was either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. I didn't care.

"Kagome!" I heard a voice call and I felt a light weight jump on my back. From the corner of my eye I could see Ayame's hair. "Hey Ayame!" I laughed

"Kagome!" Koga…

Ayame had jumped off my back and pulled Koga beside her. Then I heard more feet and I heard Ginta and Hakkuka. I laughed and talked with them. I ignored the feeling of being watched. We finally reached Kaede's hut.

~Night Time.~

We all sat around the bonfire laughing away. Ayame was leaning on Koga. I was leaning against the tree as Inuyasha left to find some firewood. Sango looked at me from cuddling with Miroku. "SoKagome . You're staying with the Feudal Era .Forever?" I looked at Sango as Inuyasha walked over and dropped the firewood in the fire. "Yes. I am staying here. Forever." Inuyasha sat beside me and sighed. "Aw. But I was hoping to see the next Resident Evil." I gasped and lightly punched him. "Don't you dare!" Koga gave me this weird look as Shippo passed out in my lap. Inuyasha laughed and leaned against the tree as I laid my head on his chest. He put an arm around me as Sesshy had Rin on his shoulder. She slowly combed his hair as he stared into the fire. Miroku was passed out and Sango tried to bat away his drool. Ayame was close to sleeping but kept trying to get warmer. Jaken was passed out with Myoga on the ground. Kaede was in her hut fast asleep. Then I heard rustling. "What the?"

**Inuyasha: Review This is worth it.**

**Me: GUESS WHO THEY MEET IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4= Kata a Hanyou!**

**Reader's P.O.V.**

As Kagome crept to the bushes where the rustling sounded a playful laugh and Inuyasha got jumped! He fell and was being shaken by a young girl. She had purple hair and black dog ears. She was pale but her clothing was modern! An Unspoken tee with purple skirt. She wore black riding boots. She screamed " . . !" She looked up and squished Kagome's cheeks then laughed as Inuyasha got up. "Nice job Inuyasha. Better than Kikyo I say." Inuyasha blushed as Kagome gaped. The girl laughed then ran to Sesshomaru and grabbed his fluffy thing (still can't spell its name.) "FLUFFISHNISH!" She stroked his fluff and he rolled his eyes. "What does Kata's so composed nature have to honor us of her presence?" Kata laughed and patted his head. "Had too much lately I admit." She then whistled and a hanyou brushed through the trees. A young girl was holding his kimono and a young boy walked his arms crossed across his chest. The girl was a youkai but the boy... He was like a spirit except mini Sesshomaru. Kata noticed that Sesshomaru had taken an interest into her daughter. She motioned the girl. "This is Saki. My daughter and this is her twin Yuki. Oh and this is my mate, Susumu!" Sesshomaru nodded and closed his eyes as Kagome smiled, "Such a pretty daughter! Yet they don't look alike?" Kata laughed and gestured to Yuki "He was born a day after her." Kagome nodded and sat beside Inuyasha and went back to almost falling asleep. Sango had fallen asleep and Miroku stayed awake. Kata sat by Susumu and fell asleep. Yuki had sat by the fire and was sharpening his sword. Saki was sitting near Sesshomaru deep into thought just like he was. Now for you readers you may be thinking so Sesshomaru might be like Saki? YOU'RE RIGHT! She and he are somewhat alike. Yuki my look like Sesshomaru but is like Kata. Playful unless he's tired then he's silent and grumpy.

**Me: TA DA It's me!**

**Inuyasha: Yeah acting physco.**

**Saki: -.- **

**Yuki: SHUSH…**

**Sesshomaru: Kata… I am not Fluffimishnish..**

**Everyone laughs and Sesshomaru realizes what he said. **

**Kagome: Oh that was good**

**Sango: Hahaha poor Sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru blushes a bit **

**Saki: Awwh guys let him be!**

**8LeGasp***

**Yuki :SAKI LIKES LORD SESSHOMARU**

**Me: 0.0 No way….rEVIEW AND NO I DONT OWN INUYASHA.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey sorry bout the wait! And No I donot own….. INUYASHA nor Sesshy lawl :D**

**Saki's P.O.V.**

I sat beside Sesshomaru. My brother was sharpening his sword. I was falling asleep till I senses someone stare at me… I look over and see Sesshomaru's little traveler. Rin I believe it was, gave me a toothy smile and I motioned her over. She came over and whispered "May I play with you hair? I do not wish to bother Lord Sesshomaru." I nod "Go ahead Rin. I have no care just be real careful?" she nods and clambers to my shoulders and plays with my hair. A few minutes passed and she rolled into my lap. Sesshomaru had quickly looked over to see if she fell to the ground. I sigh and put an iris in her hair before slipping her onto Sesshomaru's lap. I got up, brushed off my lavender kimono then gave a one finger signal to my brother to tell him I was going off. He nodded and whistled a tune. I took out my flute and played along as I walked through a meadow. There were flowers everywhere! I sat by some mums and kept playing to the tune. Sighing I stop after a long low note and catch my breath. I slipped the flute into my obi and I look at the flowers surrounding me. "Miss Saki?" I hear a deep voice call me. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" I say without looking up. "It's getting early morning and your mother has asked for you to see her." I get up and look at him, he was certainly hiding emotions but I will somehow ask Rin to tell me about Sesshomaru. "Of course! Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." I say as I bow then run into the little bonfire camp. My mother was helping Rin onto Aun. Yuki looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Mother? Why is Yuki sad?" She looks at me "You get to choose whether to join Lord Sesshomaru on his journey to defeat Naraku or you stay with us and Inuyasha & Company. I think of how Rin needed a girl to talk to and I sigh. "Rin might need me so I will join Lord Sesshomaru." She smiles and hugs me before letting the two boys say goodbye. Yuki had hugged me and my father just slung an arm over my shoulder. Sesshomaru had Jaken the small demon imp hold onto Ah-Un's reins as I followed giving Yuki a two finger sign he smiled and passed it back. Then I run off after Sesshomaru. Rin kept smiling at me so I could only give a small one back before returning to my thoughts of Naraku. Ugh that creep! He tortures everyone for no reason. I felt a jump on my back and looked over to see Rin laughing. I shrug and let her. Jaken then stood on Ah-Un's back and looked at me "You smell like a human! Don't tell me we have to watch another human Rin is enough but I heard that older humans always need protecting!" His voice hitched four octaves that it hurt my sensitive ears. I cringed and stopped then said very slowly.. "Rin. Go to Lord Sesshomaru." She obeyed and hid behind the now interested lord. I felt the rage surge through me and I clutched the demon by the neck " . ." He gagged as I let him go and I clutched my flute as I calmed down. Rin cautiously came over though Lord Sesshomaru tried to stop her. "It's okay." I say as she clambers onto my back. He nods and we proceed. Rin clung to my back and I felt her nestle into my hair I then carried her in my arms. She was light for a girl her age. I hope we finish off Naraku and Rin might be able to trust humans? She sighed as she looked at the sky.

**Me: Like? I know its cheesy but don't worry it will get better I have to rush since you know school lalala!**

**Sesshomaru: You are despicable Kata but these readers shall review I hope..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey! Hope you all like this! I know it was supposed to be about Kagome but one of my Inuyasha loving friends suggested to make a character that is like Sesshomaru FOR Sesshomaru! This will be about Saki and her travels. I don't own Inuyasha *Sniffles* Rumiko does.. I own Kata, Susumu, Yuki, and Saki!**

**Saki's P.O.V.**

I fed Aun some grass while we waited for Sesshomaru to finish his meeting with a demon. Rin had run off earlier to find food. Sesshomaru walked back and looked at us " Rin should be back by now?" I shrug and a blood-curdling scream sounds through the forest. I get up and run. Sesshomaru followed and we stopped at a clearing. There she was lying on the ground holding her stomach as a huge wolf stood above her. "Saki." I look at Sesshomaru "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" he stared straight ahead. "Do you transform true power like I do?" I search my head and a picture of a huge purple wolf flashes through my head. "Yes my lord I do indeed!" he then gestures to the wolf. "Kill it I wish to see your true form." I nod and take out my flute. I play a tune and a barrier goes around me. That's when I transform. I felt my self grow and everything was red. I could sense blood but I say my hand was bleeding so that was probably it. There was Rin she was right in front of the wolf. I told my true power that the human girl was ally the wolf.. Is to be exterminated. My power obeys and I launch myself at the wolf I bite at its nec and blood splatters everywhere. Rin screams and I send a barrier onto her so no demon can get at her. Then I stand above her and growl raising my head to show my dominance. The wolf growled and tried to reach my height. Frustrated it launched at me and I raised a paw and slammed it to ground and beheaded it. "Mission Accomplished" I murmur as I turn normal again. I look over to Rin who was looking at me. Scared. I put down the barrier and head towards her. She screams "BEHIND YOU!" I look back and the wolf had gotten up! What in the world! That's when a huge white wolf stood in front of me and growled. I ran to Rin and scooped her up she looked at my hand and had to cover her mouth "Miss Saki… your hand.. It's bleeding really bad!" I ignore her and hold her onto me as Sesshomaru killed the other wolf. He turned normal and looked at us. "Is Rin okay?" I put her down and say blood on my kimono. Look at her and gasp "RIN." She had a deep gash into her stomach. Sesshomaru widened his eyes then looked at me. "Anyway she can survive this?" I look it over. "We need serious medical herbs for her to survive but I can go into her body and revive her.. only she will be under my control until its done. He nods and I take out my flute and play a low note I feel my spirit leave and enter Rin's body. Her spirit let me in instantly.I then got to work on reviving her. Her spirit made sure that she stayed by Sesshomaru as I worked. If she was close to danger I would growl and she would go back to Jaken and the rest of them.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

I pick up Saki's spiritless body. She is risking her own life for a mortal.. just like my father did. I see Rin get up and the blood is disappearing. _She is reviving her on inside._ I just sigh and walk along. I always noticed that when we are rivers and Rin is near a waterfall I could swear I hear a growl and she freezes then turns back or when there are evil demons nearby and when shes running towards them she always stops and walks back. It wasn't human-like at all. I'm starting to believe this is Saki's doing. Saving Rin from any trouble while she is reviving her. I let her until one day I was sitting on an oak tree and Saki's body was below on the ground and Rin walked towards the body then started coughing as a spirit entered Saki's body. I watch intently. Rin had finished coughing and wasn't in pain. There was movement and Saki had sat up panting. She smiled at Rin then leaned against tree as she played the flute. That tune. It surprisingly always made me want to sleep or just listen. It was like a trance. As I watch them I remember Saki looking like Inuyasha except girl youkai form. Strange. I look over to the river and blinked and walked over. Saki and Rin were laughing. Rin had gotten Saki to laugh! I put my two swords by Aun and I watched them as I sat at a rock. Rin then jumped and I watched as Saki looked over. I heard laughing and I saw relief on Saki's face as she laughed. She looked at me and motioned me over. I shake my head. _No way am I to jump into a lake over a waterfall like a goof! _ I hear a sigh of frustration and a hand grabs mine and I was pulled over the waterfall! I look over to see the culprit was a laughing Saki. 'You need to have fun more often Lord Sesshomaruu!" she said as we hit the water. I opened my eyes underwater. There she was. Her eyes opened and we were locked into a gaze until I felt pain in my chest and we went up for air. She started laughing as Rin laughed and Jaken stood there dumbfounded. I walked to shore and sat there as Rin clambered to my shoulder. "Lord Sesshomaru that was magnificent! You looked amazing!" I roll my eyes. I heard a gasp and looked over to see Saki come out of water. She shook her head as Jaken was blabbing to her. She started laughing and patted his head for sitting up and staring at him straight in the eye. I could sense the fear spiking off Jaken. She said something inaudible and he shut up and looked down. I almost laughed but stopped myself. How could a youkai girl make me laugh? I look up at the sky as Jaken started apologizing to Saki. Rin kept playing with my long hair as I heard Saki silently laughing to herself.

**Me: You like I added a little bit of Rin and Sesshomaru and this waterfall idea of it being just him thinking was nice I mean you could know what Saki would think and say but in Sesshomaru style ha ha!**

**Saki: Hey!**

**Rin: That was incredible!**

**Jaken: I still can't believe that my lord would..**

**Sesshomaru: Would what? Jaken?**

**Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru! I was going to say that my lord would jump a waterfall!**

**Sesshomaru sniffs and hits Jaken with rock while Rin tackles Saki.**

**Me: Please Review! Give me advice! I need your help!**


End file.
